Hundreds of billions of dollars are spent on advertising each year in the United States alone; as such, the ability to gauge the effectiveness of advertising is critical. However signage, which is a particularly popular form of advertising, is problematic in this regard. Although signage clearly is visible to many people, it is difficult to determine exactly how many people have viewed it, or how influential the signage is on the behavior of the viewers.